


偶然又偶然

by annabaozi



Category: xiangsheng
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi





	偶然又偶然

1、  
那个人又在朝自己这边看了。  
之所以没说年轻人是看自己是因为那目光很少真正落在他身上，总是例行检查般地在这边来回移动，看看这儿，看看那儿。只是在目光游移的过程中有那么一两次盯住了他，眼神不定的路线反而暴露了那个人故作掩饰的姿态。  
孟鹤堂手里握着扫帚，颇有些心不在焉地扫着。本来是不习惯干粗活儿的人，连扫地的姿势也是一眼便能看得出来的。然而这里也并没有什么东西可扫，扫来扫去也不过是扬起了些沙土，然后又重新将它们恢复平整，间或有些落叶，也都早被收拾到一旁。  
他好像是明白了发生了什么，又好像不太明白。总之自食其力总是好的，尽管他也并没觉得自已以前是怎么违背这条原则了。那些东西在他心里或者说脑子里还不怎么具有实际意义，他只是换了个地方住罢了。  
以前的日子也并没有多么好啊。  
他偷偷地朝那一边看去，想起自己刚刚来的那天年轻人一本正经地说，你从今往后就是卖艺的了。  
往事就一笔勾销吧。  
认真地点了个头，却又莫名想起自己以前也不能算是既卖艺又卖身的。毕竟他也没什么卖身的机会就被告知自己以后就是不一样的人了。然而风月场里的事情桩桩件件学得十成十，从小耳濡目染的，等到该做正经人的时候，已经不太清楚正经人是什么模样了。于是他努力地想把过去忘记，连带着过去的自己也一起解除。  
他本来是什么都没想的。  
2、  
“说吧，您到底什么事儿啊？”孟鹤堂叉腰看着周九良，年轻人显得不太好意思，只说想跟他说说以后的事情。  
忘记了过去，却还是要想以后。  
他给自己倒了杯水坐下，瞬也不瞬地看着站着的人，周九良把给他带的一点点供应外的东西放在桌子上，艰难地沉默了一会儿，还是没说出来正经句子。  
但他好像看出什么了。那种热切的眼神他也并不是没见过，年轻的人他也看见过许多。只是现在这个情况他倒真是头一遭。想到这儿他忍不住笑了一下，惹得年轻人更窘迫了，“不说我就猜了。”  
“你……”想了想还是打了个转儿没说明白，“想跟我认识？”  
“对，嗯……对。”周九良用力点点头。  
“你知不知道以前想跟我认识的人都想干什么？”孟鹤堂捧着杯子继续慢慢喝着水，“你不会也是吧？”  
“咱们是平等的，跟以前不一样。”年轻人好似有点儿生气了。  
“对，你说得对。”他垂下眼睛笑了笑。  
于是他们算是重新认真地互相认识了。  
3、  
周九良再一次趁别人出门演出时凑到他身边的时候，他终于没了耐心再继续这么试探下去了。他觉得这样太费力也太可笑了。  
他伸手去摸年轻人的裤裆，吓得对方往后躲却被他不依不饶地牵住，手掌隔着薄薄的裤子握上那个地方，饱满膨胀的年轻欲望在他手心，沉甸甸地几欲要跳动。  
“想不到你的东西还不小呀。”他掩着嘴笑，看到年轻人的脸烧红起来。揉弄了几下那东西愈发大了起来，直欲拢不住的样子。年轻人更加用力地往墙上靠，明明没了退路看起来却像是想拼力躲出去似的。  
但他当然是能拒绝的。他现在就可以把自己推开然后狠狠教训一顿，拿出他倒背如流的规矩原则，让自己检讨思想，或许，还会有更严重的后果。  
孟鹤堂想到这一点，没藏住一个冷笑。  
他跪下去，灵巧地解开了眼前人的裤子，只拉开了一道不太宽的缝隙，裤腿还好好地裹在应该的地方，手指伸了进去掏出那根尺寸分量都不小的东西，它弹出来差点儿打在他脸上。顶端的湿意愈积愈多，凝成了液滴往下落，把他的手心也弄得黏腻湿滑。  
他细细描摹着柱身皮肤下微微显露的筋脉，力道太轻蜻蜓点水般惹得周九良痒得难耐。他犹豫着抬起手，却停在半空不知道该做什么，跪在他身前的人张开嘴把那东西含了进嘴，微微翘起的饱满双唇紧紧裹住了他，口腔里带着潮湿的热度拥上来缠住他，还伴随着吮吸的力度。  
周九良把自己靠在墙壁上，手指扣着坚硬砖石用力到指尖泛白，有白灰簌簌落下，连指缝里都染上不清不楚的灰白色。  
孟鹤堂强迫自己往深处吞咽了一下，到底没真正做过控制不住呕吐的反应，倒是弄得他自己喉咙抽搐了几下连带着胃里都觉得不舒服起来。但那几下逼出周九良嘶嘶吸气声，年轻人不知所措的样子他现在看不到，可一定有意思得很。  
他稍稍吐出一点口中的物事，手指环住上下活动，原本柔软的指尖新进长出了一点点薄茧，用了几分力轻轻刮蹭过去，很快年轻人就要把持不住，怎么也知道了要发生什么，总算伸出手想去推开他，被他反抓住了手掌攥住。  
周九良本就不太坚决的动作被阻住，他仰起头大口喘着气，下身弹动着尽数泄在他口中，抽出的时候没流尽的液体沾在那双唇上，留下一痕白浊。孟鹤堂偏偏还要抬起脸看着他，做了个吞咽的动作，顺便随意地用衣袖擦掉了下唇的一点东西。而年轻人眼神迷乱地一手摸上他的脸，手上的白灰也沾到了他皮肤，手指滑下去在仍然还算白净的脸上画了一道尘土痕。  
他们在午后窗下的光影里沉默着对视了一会儿。  
4、  
这一天又轮到他守夜，孟鹤堂百无聊赖地捡起一条柳枝抽打着，院子里静得让人难以忍受，平时偶尔还能听见的蛐蛐儿也没了踪影，月亮照得满地银光，亮晃晃地让他觉得心烦。  
院门轻轻响动了一下。他走过去挨近门缝，发现门外站的是周九良。  
费了一阵劲儿把门闩卸下来，他有点疑惑。“你怎么跑出来的？”  
“今天我值夜，本来就在门外的。”周九良动作灵活地闪进大门，从他手里接过门闩把门重新锁好。  
“然后你就跑这儿来了？”  
“……嗯。”年轻人有点不好意思，脸上简直是傻笑，“我觉得今天的月亮好看。”  
孟鹤堂气得失笑：“就为了这个？”  
“……对啊。”  
他们并肩坐在院里那棵柳树底下，抬头看天顶挂着的一轮满月，此时暮云散尽，满天里只留了这一处光辉。  
正当他要靠在旁边人睡过去的时候又被推醒了。周九良转头看着他，小声说自己不能待太久，今天来还有别的话要说。  
“我觉得……我是喜欢你。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我也不知道为什么……”周九良努力组织着语言，他说不清楚这到底是什么，可又拼命想解释明白，“就是夫妻那样的喜欢……而且我总是梦见我们……”说到这儿他停住，实在不知道如何往下说。  
他静默了一阵，随即拉起周九良的手朝柴房跑过去。  
5、  
柴房不过是随便盖起来的一间小房，连个窗户都没有，想着总不能大开着门，孟鹤堂留了窄窄一条门缝，勉强叫他们没摔倒在满地乱七八糟的树枝上。  
周九良坐在地上，有点懵懂地努力辨认黑暗里他的轮廓。  
他迅速地脱了自己的衣裤，跨坐到年轻人身上叫他也脱了裤子，手指便握住还未挺立的欲望套弄，全凭触感觉得硬起来，自己开拓了几下便把它凑到穴口慢慢纳进去一点，耳边听见周九良的吸气声，不安分的手在他身上游走了一阵，最后还是扶在他腰间不动了。  
进入的过程不怎么顺畅，两个人都出了一身汗，他觉得痛，却还是咬了咬牙吞到了底，撑住对面人的肩膀停了一会儿，觉得那根东西愈发涨大起来。  
“我……”黑暗里周九良的声音听起来满是紧张。  
“……别动。”他上下吞吐了几次，那里总算慢慢湿润起来，随着他的动作内壁摩擦过柱体上每一处。  
比起上次的事情这件事让周九良更加迷惑了，他听从着本能向上挺动起来，欲望在他面前打开一个崭新的世界，他下意识地抚摸着身上人，手指摸到胸前的位置揉捏，随即力道越来越大恨不能把他揉进自己身体两人彻底结合在一起。  
这场性事的最后孟鹤堂还是被年轻人推到角落狠狠地进入，比他年轻健壮的身体带着控制不住的欲望一次次进出，顶得他失却了言语。  
他被周九良抱在怀里，盯着门缝里漏进来的一缕月光，想到什么地开口：“你说让我卖艺不卖身，说真的我今天才是头一回卖身。”  
“没关系。”周九良拍了拍他。  
“什么没关系？”他扭头去看他。  
“我说了你以前是什么样儿都不算数。”年轻人的声音出奇地平静。  
他挣脱开来转过身去，“你是不信我说的？”  
“你说什么都没关系，以后你就是不一样的人了。”周九良坐直了身体，一本正经地说，尽管现在他这样看起来有点儿滑稽。  
他呆住了一下。  
“对，你说得对。”他努力咬住嘴唇不想让眼泪流下来，随即又想到反正那个人也看不到。很久很久没有过的泪水流过上唇落进嘴里，果然是咸的。  
我们都是平等的人。  
6、  
你以为是要来救我，可本来就是你以为我一直站在坑里。  
我早就出来了只是你看不到。


End file.
